Many vehicles implement a communication system, such as a vehicle-to-vehicle communication system, which may enable communication of different kinds of information from one vehicle to another. One such information may include the position of the vehicle. This may allow for vehicles to become more densely packed on any particular road, such as on a highway. However, such systems do not account for trailers or any other kinds of objects attached to the vehicle that may alter the collective size of the vehicle. In such situations, the second vehicle without the trailer may not be able to accurately determine the position of the first vehicle with the trailer, particularly when visibility is low, such as with heavy fog.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and a method for accounting for an object attached to a vehicle, and to communicate that object to other vehicles.